1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to decorative lighting apparatus and, more particularly, but not by way of limitation, it relates to improved lighting apparatus that is particularly adaptable for many indoor and outdoor indirect lighting applications.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The prior art includes a number of different types of illuminating source and reflective structures which are utilized to provide either directed or diffused light for diverse purposes and functions. Some of the more recent developments utilize the recently developed low voltage light tubes which provide longer lifetime, and lesser illumination but more uniform light saturation. Many such light tubes are utilized in various configurations for decorative illumination purposes while still other applications are directed to various approaches for indirect illumination. In particular, U.S. Pat. No. 4,143,411 utilizes low voltage light tubing for indirect lighting of spaces. This patent particularly teaches the use of a specific mold extrusion which defines a light tube retaining structure that has bifurcated flanges and cavity structure for use in specific indirect lighting installations. Still other prior art techniques teach the use of light tubing in various direct and indirect lighting applications simply by bonding or clamping the tubing structure directly to an overhand or underlying decorative structure.